wolfpack_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Info: radar
COMMAND NAME radar - Perform radar scan from ship or sector LEVEL Basic SYNTAX ##:## Command : radar [ | ] The radar command bears some resemblance to modern high-resolution radar. It has a circular range dependent upon its efficiency. To run land radar type: ##:## Command : radar where must be the sector where the radar station resides, or an area that contains one or more radar stations. The program will respond with the station's efficiency and range and then display the area. What is displayed is dependent upon the range. Sectors within 1/3 of the range as well as mountains, sea and wasteland are displayed with their sector designations. Other sectors are displayed as '?'. A 100% radar station in a country with infinite technology on a clear day has a range of 16. The range is linearly related to efficiency; thus a 50% radar station can see half as far as a 100% radar station. The range is related to technology level in the "usual" way, i.e., it varies linearly with "technology factor" as indicated in the nation report; see Info: nation and Info: Technology for details. Satellites will appear on the map as a '$'. WARNING! Land radar cannot spot submarines. An example of land radar: ##:## Command : radar 5,1 5,1 efficiency 100%, max range 6 . a a - ^ ? ? T k o ! - ^ ? ? a h j a ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ h . a w a ^ - ? a ? . . a m a b f a ^ ^ - . . m c * a a - ^ - ^ - . - . a + . 0 a - - ^ - . - ^ ^ a + ) ^ a - - ^ . - - a m + a f . . - ^ ^ a - a + a ^ - - - - ^ - - ^ - - - - - ^ - - - - - - - - - - - - - To run unit radar type: ##:## Command : lradar where is the number of a unit or an army designation. To run naval radar type: ##:## Command : radar where is the number of a ship or a fleet designation. Sea radar is highly dependent upon what kind of ship you have and what kind the opponent has. (e.g., Battleships can see battleships far away but fishing boats must be close together to see each other). The maximum distance at which ship A can see ship B is dependent on two factors: the "spying" ability of ship A, and the "visibility" of ship B. Battleships have sophisticated communications equipment which give them a maximum spying range of 6 while fishing boats, having little such equipment, have a maximum range of 2. This factor is shown in a table in Info: Ship-types under the heading "spy". On the other hand, the ships vary in size and consequently, vary in visibility. Battleships, oil derricks, and carriers are the easiest to see; next come cargo ships, heavy cruisers and tenders, and so on. See Info: Ship-types for a chart. Ship A will see ship B if the distance between them is less than: spy factor of ship A * visibility of ship B efficiency * ------------------------------------------- * technology factor 20 Note that, although subs can not be found via radar, destroyers automatically use sonar so they can see subs. Destroyer A will see submarine B if the distance between them is less than: spy factor of ship A * visibility of ship B efficiency * ------------------------------------------- * technology factor 20 An example of ship radar: ##:## Command : radar 50 patrol boat #50 at -1, -3 efficiency 100%, max range 4 . . . . . . . . . - - . . - . a a - . . . T k o ! - . - F a P j a ^ ^ . . - . a w a ^ . . . a m a b . . m c * a - . a + . SEE ALSO skywatch, coastwatch, census, map, nation, Ship-types, Technology, lradar, Detection, Ships, Sectors